Tou Army
The '''Tou Army' is the Remnants of the Ou Ki Army. It is the army Ou Ki built and commanded during his long military career. Now its surviving members are led by Tou, who inherited Ou Ki's position per his dying wishes. History The army's information network operates separate from that of the Qin High Command, giving them more autonomy. When being led by Ou Ki personally, they become so strong and ferocious that they have been likened to an army of demons. Story Sei Kyou's Rebellion Arc They were on a neutral side, initially feigning alliance with Sei Kyou Faction during his coup. They later retreated upon Ou Ki's signal during Ei Sei Faction's recovery of Kanyou. Keiyou Campaign Arc They were seen loitering upon Dakan Plains during the battle, making Kyuu Gen think again, but were too late and he was slain. They later moved on the hill Baku Koshin Unit captured and berated Shin and Heki, leading the latter to leave. They left after some of Qin soldiers arrive to an unknown location, revealed that they intercepted Haku Ki Sai and Haku Ki Sai Army and requested them to take them to Ren Pa. Battle of Bayou Arc They were given command of the Qin Army to recapture Baou and Bayou, the latter known as Kyou's burial site. Initially, they enjoyed successes, until Hou Ken decided to appear. The problem became complicated when Mou Bu led his army into an ambush created by Chou Sou. They were forced to corner Hou Ken but were sandwiched by newly arrived Ri Boku Army. In the ensuing battle, Ou Ki and Chou Sou were killed by Gi Ka/Hou Ken and Tou, respectively. Zhao was forced to retreat, after killing Ou Ki. Coalition Invasion Arc Before the battle of Kankoku Pass, they were infiltrating enemy lines, distinct from Qin's network, when they found themselves on the defensive when the Chu attacked Nanko Fort and they tried to intercept them, only for Dou Kin to be killed. Tou was later recalled to Kanyou to be debriefed. Battle of Kankoku Pass They, alongside Mou Bu Army, were tasked to take on Chu's military-led by Kan Mei. They fought and killed Rin Bu Kun, at the cost of Rin Bou. They also fought off Ka Rin Army, nearly isolating Kan Ou and Roku O Mi's forces. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc They were tasked to capture Chiyoyou from Wei, relying upon Ou Hon's tactic of using Tou as bait while the others are on the attack. They faced Rei Ou/Rei Ou Army and Ran Bi Haku in a defensive battle while the others charged at Wei HQ, which was successful. Achievements * Clashes against Rin Shou Jo Army during the Battle of Ba Hills * Ou Ki slays Great General Chou Katsu * Ou Ki slays General Gi Kou * Ou Ki slays General Shou Mou * Tou slays Strategist Chou Sou * Roku O Mi slays 1000-Man Commander Goku * Tou slays General Rin Bu Kun * Roku O Mi slays Chu Elephant Commander * Tou captures Chiyoyou Situational Members Achievements * Kyou Kai slays Commander Shuu * Shin slays General Fuu Ki * Mou Bu Defeats General Ri Haku Army * Shin slays General Gi Ka * Ou Hon slays Great General Earl Shi * Shin slays Great General Rei Ou Bayou Campaign *Kyou slain by Hou Ken *Ou Ki defeats Hou Ken in a duel *Captured Bayou region of Zhao Battle of Chouhei *Slew Great General Chou Katsu, claiming decisive Qin victory. Sei Kyou Rebellion: * Ou Ki duels Shou Bun Kun *Ou Ki slays General Gi Kou *Tou slays officials from Sei Kyou Faction *Helped Ei Sei Faction bring the rebellion to a decisive end Battle of Bayou: * Kyou Kai slays Commander Shuu *Shin slays General Fuu Ki *Kan Ou wounded by Man Goku *Ou Ki slays General Shou Mou *Tou slays Strategist Chou Sou *Ou Ki slain by Hou Ken Battle of Kankoku Pass: * Dou Kin slain by Rin Bu Kun * Rin Bou slain by Haku Rei *Slew Chu General Rin Bu Kun *Tou duels Kou Yoku Chiyoyou Campaign: * Ka Ryo Ten captured by Jun Sou * Kyou Kai captures Jun Sou * Shin duels Gai Mou * Ou Hon slays Earl Shi * Kyou Kai slays Kan Toku * Shin slays Rei Ou * Captured the Chiyoyou region of Wei Personnel Leader Great Generals Generals Commanders Forces Armies Units Situational Members Appearance Army members wear a Pearled armor and helmets. Their army wore darker blue armor and helmets in contrast to other armies. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Groups Category:Qin Category:Army Category:Ou Ki Army Category:Military Category:Ei Sei Faction